


Love sprung from Hate

by opalfire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, dumb boy doesnt understand emotions, hunk is the number 1 pal, pidge is nonbinary, when is lance ever smart about people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalfire/pseuds/opalfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like him, dumbass. You’ve always liked him”</p><p>Lance turned a violent shade of red.</p><p>“What, no I don’t, what are you even saying” he said defensively, because no way in hell. </p><p>“Lance, you’re the equivalent of a little kid who can’t handle his crush not looking at him, so he has to resort to being mean and pulling their pigtails on the playground” Pidge said, snorting as they leaned back on their chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love sprung from Hate

**Author's Note:**

> heres day two even though its really late (yes I took the title from romeo and juliet shhh)

Lance hated Keith. Keith was good at everything and couldn’t be bothered to even notice Lance or his efforts in the Garrison, and it was probably one of the dumbest reasons to hate a guy, but he did.

Keith had appeared out of nowhere in the beginning of training, with not a single course taken in anything resembling piloting but yet blew them all away with his skills, knocking Lance out of first place.

He had even thought the guy was a little attractive at first, if you discredited the mullet and looked at his impossibly violet eyes and fuck all attitude.

But then he had gone and basically crushed Lance in every subject, leaving Lance struggling to catch up. So Lance had gone into overdrive, trying desperately to get on even ground, which weighed such a toll on him that Hunk continuously told him to slow down and regularly brought meals for him.

The worst part was he was pretty sure Keith never even noticed, never even realized Lance was trying so hard to even come close to him.

And it kinda hurt to be honest, although Lance didn't know why.

Keith was a prodigy, so far above the rest of them that he couldn't even be bothered to look down, and Lance hated him for it.

So when the disappointing news that he was going to be a cargo pilot came, he was prepared. There was no way he was going to become the top of his class to be accepted to be a fighter pilot when Keith was around. Being a cargo pilot wasn’t too bad of a job, and with a hint of passing resentment, he knew Keith would probably be a much better fighter pilot than him. Shit, he might even miss the asshole.

He was a little saddened when he realized he was going to have to phone home and tell his _abuelita_ , his biggest supporter, he had just left home to become a cargo pilot, but he knew she would love him no matter what.

But before he could tell his family anything, he found out through a letter that Keith had been forced to drop out of the Garrison due to disciplinary action, which meant he was upgraded to fighter pilot.

Hunk was ecstatic for him, now they could spend their cadet training together, and Lance knew he should be too but he couldn’t muster anything but a burning sensation in his chest.

Keith had been thrown out after everything, after months of grueling training of Lance trying to reach to unattainable goal that was Keith.

And for what?

Just to get kicked out for breaking the rules? Lance had wanted to get in through his own skills but now he was just getting in cause Keith dropped out, and doing so without even acknowledging Lance once.

Lance was filled with a sense of anger, if Keith fucked up his chance then fine, he wasn’t gonna fuck up his.

But then Voltron happened and he actually had to deal with Keith, and he was right about Keith not noticing him because he didn’t even remember who Lance was beyond “cargo pilot” which made Lance even more pissed off at him.

Which then turned to stinging comments that half of the time he didn’t even really mean, but it had made Keith _notice_ him which he had been trying to do for such a long time that goading him became a regular thing.

And as Lance worked with Keith, the more he started realizing little things about him, like how he would fidget with his gloves when he was nervous, or how after Keith took a shower he smelled faintly of vanilla, or even how Keith bit his bottom lip whenever he found something funny but didn’t want to laugh out loud.

Then he had gotten hurt and had a so called “bonding moment” with Keith after which he promptly said he forgot about it to Keith because he was embarrassed.

It was because in that hazy moment he had sworn Keith was gonna kiss him.

His disllusioned mind had obviously been thinking of Keith way too much, to make up some weird shit like that.

Which was not a-okay to do with your self-proclaimed rival.

So he had gone to Hunk and Pidge to lament about his woes. The entire time he told them, Hunk just nodded along because he had been in the Garrison with Lance so he had heard most of the story already, while Pidge fidgeted with a sparking gadget on the table, that honestly looked like it was going to explode.

When Lance finished, he could see Pidge sigh and roll their eyes dramatically, while putting down their work with a clatter.

“You like him, dumbass. You’ve always liked him”

Lance turned a violent shade of red.

“What, no I don’t, what are you even saying” he said defensively, because no way in hell.

“Lance, you’re the equivalent of a little kid who can’t handle his crush not looking at him, so he has to resort to being mean and pulling their crushes pigtails on the playground” Pidge said, snorting as they leaned back on their chair.

“Y’know it kinda makes sense,” said Hunk, who until recently was looking at them contemplatively. “Lance basically drove himself crazy in school to catch up to Keith cuz he said he ‘needed that asshole to see him’”

Pidge looked at Lance smugly.

Fuck.

Did he like Keith?

Now that he thought about it, he never really found Keith himself anything beyond occasionally annoying, he actually had found Keith not noticing him the worst thing, and it was the reason why he had hated him.

Honestly he kind of enjoyed trading insults with him.

Plus it wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed how pretty the other boy was with his soft black hair and violet eyes. And he enjoyed spending time with him even though most of it was fighting…

And there it was.

He really liked Keith.

Also he was a masochistic idiot.

Pidge, who was watching Lance’s entire thought process, laughed.

“Just tell him you like him, I’m like 80% sure he likes you too” they said, smirking slightly.

“Only 80%?”

“Well the other 20% is invested in him liking Shiro” Pidge said nonchalantly. Lance gave them a horrified look. Pidge shrugged.

“And you better tell him by tomorrow before I tell him myself, because I cannot stand your moping for the next month about this” Pidge warned, while Hunk shrugged behind them, as they basically shooed him out of the room

Lance was gonna have to tell Keith, if he didn’t want Pidge to tell Keith for him, which Lance was sure they would do. Seriously they couldn’t even give him more than a day for what was basically a revelation in his life?

When he went to bed that night, it was to thoughts of gloved fingers and black hair.

Lance woke up early the next morning to catch Keith before he went to train. His thoughts were endlessly bouncing around in his head in a mixture of “this is a bad idea” and “just do it”.

Lance reached Keith’s door, he lifted his hand to the door before faltering.

Shit, maybe this was a bad idea. He could see Keith in his head, making fun of Lance for this because they weren’t even really friends why would he like him. Or even worse he could look away and tell Lance he liked Shiro, like Pidge had said, and that just flat out felt like a knife to his chest.

Lance couldn’t do this, what was he talking about. He had probably just fantasized Keith looking like he wanted to kiss him after the battle.

He put his hand down and was about to walk away when he heard a voice.  
  
“Uh Lance?”

Lance turned around and there Keith was, sweaty from training with a towel wrapped around his neck.

It was really then that Lance wondered how he hadn’t noticed how gay he was for this boy because he had never seen anything hotter than Keith at that moment, with his skin glistening from sweat and his some of his hair plastered on his forehead, looking at Lance inquisitively.

“H-hey aren’t you supposed to be in your room?” Lance stuttered out, carefully not noticing a line of sweat running down Keith’s neck.

Keith lifted an eyebrow.

“I couldn’t sleep and I was restless so I decided to train. Anyways why are you in front of my room?” Keith stared at him. Lance shifted his feet, almost opening his mouth when he remembered what Pidge had said.

_“The other 20% is invested in him liking Shiro”_

Yeah nope, he couldn’t do this.  
  
“Nothing, I was just doing nothing” Lance said a bit too quickly, before turning fast to walk away.

“Lance,” Keith called out to him. Lance slowly turned to face him. Keith to a few steps forward until he was less than a foot away from Lance.

Keith looked like he was struggling with himself to say something. He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

Then Lance heard a muttered “Fuck it” and Keith’s hand had gone around the back of his head to grab his hair and he was being pulled down into kiss.

Lance went still for a moment before responding back in turn.

It had to be one of the most intense kisses Lance had ever had, Keith’s mouth unforgiving on his own as Keith licked into his mouth and Lance wanted to laugh because even now their tongues fought for dominance the same way they always fought in real life.

The kiss was hot, and it was dirty, and Lance _loved every second of it._

Keith muttered against his mouth between kisses.

“Shit, I’ve wanted…to do this…for so long you dick”

Lance pulled back.

“So you don’t like Shiro?”

Keith gave Lance an incredulous look.

“My tongue was just in your mouth and you’re asking me this?”

Lance shrugged.

“Hey I’m also the one who’s been insulting you to make up for the fact that I actually like you” Lance said.

“You’re an idiot” Keith deadpanned.

Lance kissed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun to write, these boys are oblivious in so many ways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> come talk to me or send me requests at [my tumblr](http://paladinkieth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
